A New Age
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: A dawn has settled on the Ice Age. The prey refuse to be forced to the bottom of the food chain and are willing to start a war to become the predators. Despite the threats, Manny and Diego don't seem too worried, even after being kidnapped. But when they learn the leader of this new pack is Sid...
1. Death of a friend

It wasn't that long into the morning, but the sun's light was already filling the world around them. Water dripped lightly from the icicles that hung from trees and the entrances of different caves. Trees and other plants swayed softly within the ice filled wind, though all this was just another regular day in paradise. The cold was hardly that noticeable to the animals that lived within the snowy grounds and the trees as their warm, furry coats kept them warm.

The yellow, snoring sloth who slept heavily on a low rock, no more then half his size, could not have agreed more as he stretched his body out lazily. He wiggled slightly as he slept, causing one of his long blunt claws to lightly brush against the saber who slept at the bottom of the rock. The sabers ear twitch aggressively, disturbing his once peaceful sleep and forcing him to stretch his paws out from in front of his body and then behind.

Diego yawned wildly before closing his eyes tight in attempt to block out the sun that blinded him. This was short lived however as a small rock bounced off his forehead with a force. The saber flinched from the sudden pain and looked to the direction it came from.

"You possums are dead you hear me!" he yelled angrily, snarling his teeth. However upon seeing the culprit, he was surprised to find the form of a child mammoth holding a long and large wooden pipe in her trunk. "Got you Uncle Diego!" she laughed. Crash and Eddie sprinted up to her sides and stood on her tusks. "Strike one for the masters!" they exclaimed, fist pumping each other while doing so.

Diego could only watch bluntly as the mammoth, he proclaimed as his niece, walked away with the two rodents that tormented him every chance they got.

The saber was left with nothing more then to mumble on what just happened as he walked over to the sloth who apparently slept through the whole thing. Maybe it was time to get his own back on somebody? Sure Sid never did anything to annoy him... over then just the generally talking, but still, it's Sid! What's the worst that could happen? It's not like he could fight him or anything.

With a smile of satisfaction, Diego crept around the large rock that was now bed to the sleeping sloth. He lowered himself carefully.

"And in 3... 2... 1" with that he roared strait into his sleeping friends ear.

Sid woke up in a rush, screaming like a girl, falling off the rock, and landing onto the hard ground with his butt as he did so. Diego could only laugh hysterically as Sid held his arms up and pleaded for his life.

Upon realizing it was nothing more then a cruel trick from his cruel friend, Sid dropped his arms and glared at the saber, who had fallen to the floor himself.

"Haha, very funny" the sloth said, his words slurring from habit as he did so. "Ah come on Sid, you should have seen your face" Diego played, walking up to the sloth and punching his shoulder. "Ow" Sid complained, holding his arm. Instead of defending his case, he let it go.

It wasn't long before the two were walking past the trees, tracking down the rest of their herd members. While Diego was busy looking around for any signs of three mammoths and two possums, Sid was busy with his daily bantering to which, he did not realize, he was talking to himself. Diego had learned long ago how to drown out his constant yammering.

"I told you two not to take Peaches out from my sight! We had an agreement on that!"

"We're sorry, we were just teaching her how to have a little fun" the two possum brothers defended against the large mammoth who looked down on them with rage.

"Hey Manny" Sid's voice interrupted, causing the mammoths attention to turn from the possums to the sloth and the saber. Crash and Eddie used that moment to beat it into the trees. When Manny looked back down, all he saw was the empty ground. He sighed, aggravated, however sounded completely normal when saying "Hey guys."

"Ruff day huh?" Diego asked sympathetically. Manny started walking as the other two followed. "It's those possums, their teaching Peaches how to pull pranks on people" the mammoth grunted.

Diego gave a small innocent smile, "Yeah I know, I was the target today" he said, as if confessing.  
"Yeah, and I'm the one who you took it out on" Sid snitched accusingly. Diego snarled at him with a hint of amusement in his voice, "I'd watch your mouth Sid... Once slice of these bad boys and you'll never be speaking again" he threatened, holding out one of his sharp claws to Sid's mouth, forcing the fearful sloth to back down.

"I can't believe this, my daughter actually had the nerve to prank a saber!" Manny stressed, ignoring the other two. Diego moved away from Sid and regained his former state, leaving the sloth to simply watch with still fearing eyes.

"I hate to say it buddy but she was lucky I knew her. If it was another saber she might not have been so fortunate" the tiger said. Manny could only look grimly at him. "Yeah but Peaches is a smart little girl, I'm sure she knows which sabers are friendly and which ones scary carnivoring beasts" Sid said, trying to defend the young girl the best way he could, sadly his "best" wasn't all that good to begin with.

Manny was now more convinced then ever. His daughter had to stop having fun!

"Finally, it's about time you guys showed up!" Ellie announced playfully as she watched her mate and his two friends walk out from among the trees. Next to her stood the possum twins who were busy picking different kind of fruits for breakfast, sometimes dropping a few things down for Peaches.

"Ellie, where's Peaches?" Manny asked, looking around for his little girl. Ellie looked around also, seemingly very confused. "That's odd... she was here a moment ago" she pondered.

"Daddy!" a young voice cried before Manny felt a great lump fall onto his back, causing him to stagger and fall. It was only when he laid on his side with his daughter on top of him that he realized she had jumped from a tree just to land on him.

Annoyance was definitely hard to control now, especially when the whole herd was laughing. "That's it, that is it" he started to ramble. Peaches, seeing her father was serious, got onto her own two feet and grew more serious herself. "It was just a bit of fun" she tried to defend.

At this point no one was laughing as Manny continued speaking "No! I have had enough with you pranking people! You're becoming more annoying then Sid!-"

"Hey!"

"-From now on there is no more pranks, no more going off with Uncle Eddie and Crash and so help me, no more harmful fun!" the mammoth yelled.

Peaches could only stare at her father with big, wet eyes. Her whole face cringed with sadness, while everyone else cringed from the awkwardness of the situation.

"But daddy, please"

"No buts! I have spoken! Now let's go!" Manny said the final word before turning away, readying himself to lead the pack to a new location, however no one was following. Peaches suddenly groaned in frustration and stomped her front hoof, "You're the worst dad ever! I hate you!" she screamed before running off into the trees.

"Hey, where did you learn those words?" Manny demanded before realizing his little girl was gone. "Peaches!" he called after her. Ellie, after calling her name also, chased after her.

"Smooth" Diego commented. The large mammoth glared at him, "Oh, so when have you ever looked after a child then, huh?" Diego raised his brow at him as if the answer was just a few feet away, "Well...".

"Yeah yeah, dump question, I know." Manny turned to the two possum boys, "This is all your fault guys!" he accused.

Crash and Eddie looked offended, "Don't blame us! Peaches wanted to learn how to have fun" "This is the only way we know how" they both said. They were seen to leave again after receiving the hard glare from Manny.

After realizing the only ones that were left were himself and his two friends, Manny realized there was only one person left to blame...

"Sid this is all your fault!"

"What? Why's it my fault?" the sloth asked panicky, not really understanding why he was getting the blame for all this. Manny was quick to look down on his, making him feel smaller then he really was. "Because your small and week and I could easily crush you if I wanted to!" the mammoth yelled at the defenseless sloth. Sid couldn't help but feel this wasn't one of his rare good days that he usually looked forward too.

Manny moved away from Sid and started walking through the trees. "Come on... let's go find her" he said, sounding more calm.

"fair enough you had a hard day i understand that completely i guess it's only fair when it's my fault it's my fault..." Sid rambled on to himself in a low mutter while scratching his neck nervously. Diego walked up to his side. "Forget it Sid. Come on, let's go find Peaches" the saber suggested before he and Sid followed after the leader of the herd.

X*X*X

"Peaches!"

"Peeeeeaches!"

"Peachy peachy!"

"Marko..." "Pollo!

"Will you guys cut it out!"

It wasn't long before everyone had split up to search for the youngest member of the herd. Despite being separated, it was easy to hear everyone's voices through the trees.

"Has anyone found her yet" "No" "Not here"

Sid found it a sort of comfort though, knowing that even though he was alone, his friends weren't that far behind to help him if he found trouble, which for him, was not that hard. He had to admit though, he hated that fact that he always had to rely on them to get him out of his messes. It wasn't that he was ungrateful, it was the opposite in fact. But there were two reasons. He hated the fact that his friends couldn't trust him to be alone or to look after himself, and no matter what he told himself he knew it was a burden they didn't need, especially since Peaches came along, they had enough with looking after her.

The second reason though, and the main reason he guess... was because of how they treated him. Sure he got scared... sometimes. And sure he doesn't exactly defend himself, preferring to let his friends do that for him, but he just didn't like being violent. There was nothing wrong with that! It didn't mean that he shouldn't be respect like the others. Sure he might be the most insignificant of the group, as Manny would often say, and the fact that even the possums out numbered him with their restless pranking and nasty tricks, but that shouldn't make a difference.

Oh well... he was the bottom of the food chain and there was nothing much he could do about it, so he might as well accept it and move on.

"Well... moping about doesn't change anything... might as well look for Peaches, enjoy the stroll and..." That's when he realized something. A thick fog had emerged from the skies and surrounded him completely, but to make matters worse... he could no longer hear his friends.

"Guys?" He called out. Nothing.

"Guys?" he called once again, now starting to worry. He rubbed his hands together nervously and shrunk into himself. "Guys? If this is another joke then this isn't funny" he called out with a small, yet forceful laugh.

"Uncle Sid!" he heard the desperate cry. "Peaches?" Sid called back. He looked into the distance of the fog only to see the form of the young mammoth, just before she tripped over him in a desperate attempt to escape. Sid felt himself crushed under her heavy weight and realized that it was only when she stood up that he was able to breath again.

"Peaches, honey, we were all really worried about you-" he started. Peaches looked around frantically and breathed heavily. "You gotta help me Uncle Sid" she cried, wrapping her trunk around his arm. "Why?" Despite the question being aimed at her, someone else answered for her.

From the same direction Peaches came, a saber was soon hot on her trail, roaring angrily.

Sid and Peaches quickly embraced one another before girlish screams came from both of them. Just before the saber could pounce on them, Sid and Peaches split apart and ran around the saber to the edge of the cliff, that had been unseen due to the fog.

Peaches ran to the right while Sid himself ran to the left, tripping as he did so. Neither noticed this until they had stopped their running, realizing there was no more surface to run on. All that was left for them was an extremely steep drop, and a whole lot of sharp rocks waiting for them below the trees that belonged to the home of the predators.

Peaches stared at the drop completely terrified. She quickly turned around to move back, but was trapped as the saber slowly slunk up towards her.

"Uncle Sid, help!" she cried quickly. The saber only laughed, "Oh please... you're calling a sloth to help you? You have a better chance by yourself" he mocked, licking his teeth while doing so.

Sid was panicking, not sure what to do. It was usually now when either Manny or Diego would come by to the rescue but they were no where close, they didn't even know where they were. But he couldn't wait around and leave Peaches to be killed! He didn't have a hope against a saber... but neither did Peaches... what could he do?

"Uncle Sid" Peaches cried once again, backing down away from the saber.

Sid couldn't watch this... he had to try.

"Hey ugly!" He called. The saber turned his way just as a large rock collided with his head. "Agh!" he cried. Sid could only laugh, feeling it was going to be the last laugh he ever had. "Made you look! Haha" he teased, ignoring the fact his whole body was shaking.

The saber roared before dashing away from Peaches and pouncing upon Sid, who once again, screamed like a girl.

"Sid!" Peaches cried, tears running down her face. "Just run!" Sid screamed to her. He rolled with the tiger until the beast had him completely pinned down.

Peaches, though feeling guilty, ran away while the saber was distracted with Sid. The animal only laughed as he stared down at his helpless prey. "We'll, I hope your happy, you must of had a death wish after all" he said. He bared his sharp claws and ran them across the sloths shoulder, as slow as he could.

Sid screamed from the unbearable agony of the claws, but he had to pull through... especially for his next crazy move. "Yeah well..." he started with a week voice, "... who says a sloth is defenseless?" and with that said, Sid rested his feet on the sabers stomach and pushed him over his head.

It was a hard effort but Sid actually did it. He raised himself from the ground with a little stagger, little did he know, the saber was doing the same.

Before he even had a chance to feel good about himself for actually defending himself for the first time in his life, the saber jumped on him and bit into his neck.

"AGH!" the sloth cried, trying desperately to free himself from the sabers hold.

Peaches, who couldn't bring herself to leave completely, looked back to the sloth she loved dearly, only to watch him be mauled by the saber. "No!" she cried out, quickly rushing to help him, but she was too late.

All she could do was watch as the saber and her uncle lost their balance upon the edge of the cliff, before falling off the edge completely.

"No, Uncle Sid!" she cried, rushing to the edge, just in time to see her beloved uncle get lost in the mass of fog...

He was gone... he was... really gone.

Tears covered her face as see cried guiltily... he was dead because of her.


	2. Is there hope?

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I haven't written a story in a while so for people to review so quickly, feels awesome :P**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Manny only sighed to himself guiltily as he watched the sun starting to make its way down to the ice covered mountains. He and the rest of the herd had been searching for the full afternoon for his little girl and they still couldn't find her. In all honesty it wasn't really that early when she ran away. Diego was simply taking an early nap while Sid had decided to sleep through the whole morning. He and Ellie were busy taking a stroll and thinking of new places to go, enjoying the life of traveling. He supposed, in a way, it wasn't Peaches fault that she hanged out with her possum uncles and decided to lead a life of annoyance.

Well there were going to be some new changes anyway, he was going to make sure of it!

Still, the first thing he was going to do was apologize to the young mammoth for being to harsh on her. As Ellie always reminded him, you can't stop a child from having fun...

He should probably apologize to Sid too though... the sloth for once had no involvement in this and yet he still took his anger out on him, as he always does...

Speaking of Sid, he hadn't seen him in a while... and he's been awful quiet too...

Sid... Quiet... Something was terribly wrong.

"Manny! Did you find her?" Diego asked, sprinting up to his large friend's side. Manny could only shake his head in disappointment before the rest of the herd came out from their searching places within the trees to join the two. "She has got to be somewhere!" Ellie stressed, looking around while doing so. "I do not like the thought of her being alone, especially when were so close to the Predators Forest... Who knows what kind of beasts are hanging around? No offense Diego" she finished with a small apologetic smile at the saber.

"None taken" Diego replied with a small wave of his paw. "I'm sure she's fine... Maybe Sid found her" he commented, trying to lighten the mood.

Manny looked down, "But that's the thing, I haven't seen or heard Sid in a while either" he said. Everyone remained silent.

"Diego are you sure you can't pick up a scent?" Ellie asked, looking for hope. The saber's face dropped, slightly annoyed with being asked the same question over and over again, "I already told you Ellie, I can't pick up a thing! That's what happens when you tell kids to have a bath" he groaned.

"Well we're not going back until we find her!" Manny stomped, taking authority. "Now let's go look for-"

"Daddy!"

Manny looked up to the trees where he heard the familiar youthful voice of his young girl. "Peaches!" he cried back excitedly.

He watched gladly as Peaches ran into the open area where the rest of her family stood and quickly leapt into her fathers open trunk. "Peaches! We were so worried about you" the larger mammoth stressed, holding his daughter tightly as she cried into his fur. Ellie was quick to walk up to them both and offer her girl a hug as well, and yet, everyone was surprised when she refused to move.

Manny, not fully understanding the reason behind her clingy behavior and sudden devotion for him, tried to comfort her as best he could. "Look, sweetie, uhh... what I said earlier about you not being aloud to have fun... I didn't mean to be as harsh as I did..." Despite his words the girl was still crying on him and refused to let go. Manny was greatly confused. He took a small glance at Ellie who could only shrug her shoulders, still wondering why her daughter didn't want her love as well?

"Tell you what, you can have all the fun you want!" Manny cheered with a huge, playful smile. It suddenly dropped as it didn't seem to make a difference.

"Daddy..." Peaches finally spoke, "I-I'm so sorry."

Manny looked down at her with pity, "Awe, don't feel to bad... every child runs away at one point in their lives" he consoled, rubbing her head with the tip of his trunk.

"No! Dad... that's not what I meant... I was talking about Uncle Sid..." she sobbed, bringing herself closer to her father. Manny however, stiffened at her words and actions as he looked down on her with a hard look in his eye. "What about him?" he asked in a deep, and some would even say worried voice.

"Down at the e-edge of the cliff... just outside the trees... a saber was after me and-" Peaches was startled as her father soon interrupted her, "Whoa! Whoa! Why was a saber after you?" he asked sternly. Peaches could only look down with sorry filled eyes, she found it hard to look at her own father right now. "I thought it was Diego... so I threw a spit rock at him" she confessed.

"WHAT?" Manny burst out with anger. He didn't really need to though, the look in his eye said everything for him. "This is why I said no pranking! You're just lucky you know Diego, how could you be so dumb as too-" the mammoth started to yell, scaring his daughter more.

Luckily, Diego cut him off. "Manny wait! What does this have to do with Sid?" he asked the young girl, and getting back to the point. Manny looked down along with everyone else, putting the spot light on the girl as they waited for the answer. All she could do was hold her fathers trunk tighter and prey that he would forgive her.

"I was so scared... I ran into Uncle Sid and... and he distracted the saber so I could get away... I didn't want to leave him so I waited in the trees for him... but-but... the saber attacked him and they both fell off the cliff" Peaches said before bursting into a fit of tears. "It was all my fault... I should never had run away... Daddy I'm so sorry" he cried, holding her dad's trunk tighter.

Instead of holding her back, he pulled his trunk away from her completely. He stared at her, all he could do was stare. "He's... dead" he whispered slowly to himself, as if the very words were impossible to understand.

Diego could feel his own grief fall on his as his heart pounded in his chest and his eyes dropped low.

Peaches finally looked up at her father, and saw the pain that was really in his eyes. She slowly reached up her trunk, "Daddy, I-"

She didn't get a chance to finish. Her father turned away from her and walked quickly back in the direction home. Nobody could say a thing, it was as if they all had forgotten how to. The possums could only look at one another before turning to their sister Ellie. Neither one was sure what to do. Even Ellie, she desperately wanted to comfort her daughter who berried her head in the ground, crying herself dry, but something, something she hated, was stopping her. The fact that her daughter was right... it was her fault.

Diego watched as Ellie finally stopped battling with her own brain and actually found the nerve she needed to move from her position to hold her daughter. He figured that if she could finally move, then so could he. The saber quickly ran through the trees until he met up with the giant mammoth that knocked over anything in his way.

Diego knew that his presence was known, even if the mammoth didn't speak nor look at him, but still, he couldn't bring himself to start the conversation either. So all the two did was walk side by side in silence.

It was strange though, the saber had to admit, of how close he and Manny had become with Sid over the years. When they all first met, no one got along with anyone, all just tolerating each over for the sake of a human baby... Well, he knew that that was how he and Manny saw it anyway. He had no idea what was running though Sid's mind... he still doesn't down to this day. Nor will he ever now...

Diego knew he had to stopped punishing himself with his thoughts, but he just couldn't help it. It still amazes him how his potential, clumsy, annoying, talkative dinner became his best friend. Not to mention the fact that he actually became useful in the most unlikely of times. When they first met Sid he was nothing more then a self-righteous, arrogant guy in his late teens, who couldn't accept the idea of growing up and entering into adult life. And now, he was the most caring and understanding person he ever met. Not only did he teach Diego to swim, despite it not being in his nature, but he was also the one who helped Manny grow up and move on. Him! Sid the Sloth!

Not that it mattered now anyway... After years of watching Sid get into every kind of accident possible, and survived everyone without even so much of a scratch, he never thought that one of these days...

Diego shook his head, no matter what he thought it just wouldn't sink in that his friend was actually dead. It just seemed so impossible!

The amount of times Sid has actually fallen on his head and not had a single problem afterwards is just remarkable alone, and that was just falling on his head! Never mind all the other potential injury's he could have gotten from his stupid stunts.

Diego remembered back to a few months ago, a time that usually whenever he thought back to it he would burst out in a fit of laughter, though now it doesn't seem that funny.

He wasn't sure exactly what he had seen that made Sid so eager to climb the slim tree that leaned above a large hole in the ground. The thought of dropping below was enough to make even the saber stay clear. Rocks and ledges poked out from every side, and the hole was so deep it was impossible to see the ground. Not only that, but the hole was actually a steep pathway into an old volcano. Luckily, one that didn't seemed too full with lava at that time.

Manny, of course, tried to stop Sid from reaching whatever, but just before he could get a grip on his neck, the sloth lost his balance and fell through the large hole.

All Diego and Manny could do was stare down the hole and flinch every time they heard a loud thud, soon followed by an assortments of "Owch, ow ow ow ow ow, Ouchy!"

They were completely amazed that after the sequences of "Owches" and thuds, that it was soon followed by a final thud, and eventually an "I'm Okay..."

What amazed them more though was that when the sloth finally made his way back to his two friends, he tried to do the exact same trick with the same result. Manny had to hold him back to stop him from trying a third time.

Diego suddenly stopped. "Wait!" he cried out.

Manny stopped as well, though mostly because neither one had spoken in ages and the sound of a voice actually startled him. He turned his back and looked at Diego, waiting for him to speak.

Diego had to take a moment to think before he could fully allow himself to explain. "Sid might not be dead" he slowly whispered.

Manny stared at him, and for a second he had hope filled in his eyes. "What are talking about?" he asked, annoyed over how ridiculous the comment was and yet hope for the fact that it might be true.

"Think about it. How many times had Sid fallen off a cliff and survived?" the saber asked, all his features showed seriousness yet his voice held a bit of happiness.

Manny could only shrug, despite knowing what his friend was getting at, "I dunno, all the time. But Diego you're forgetting that Sid fell with a saber! Not only that but there are sharp rocks at the bottom. Everyone knows what that cliff is like, that's why no one ever goes there... There's no way someone could survive a fall like that" the mammoth finished sadly after yelling his point.

"Yes, but Manny, this is Sid we're talking about. He isn't exactly your average "someone" is he?" Diego said, starting to walk around the mammoth. "Face it buddy, no one is getting rid of that sloth, not even mother nature. If there's a chance he's still alive then we should take it. If we find his body at the bottom of the cliff then we know... but if it's not there, then we have hope... We should at least try!" he said.

Manny looked down briefly, not really sure of the idea. It wasn't the thought of going into Predators forest that scared him, he knew that if Diego was with him they would both be safe there, but it was the thought that if he did find Sid at the cliff... how could he deal with it? Wasn't it better to live with hope?

As if reading his mind, Diego caught his attention. "Manny... He did save your daughter, it's the least we can do."

* * *

**Annnnnnd DONE with chapter 2 :P**

**Not much of a cliff hanger, it's kind of obvious what Manny's answer would be. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading and please leave a review :P**


	3. We found him?

**I just want to say thank you all again for the reviews, knowing that you guys like the story really helps me going :)**

**Personally I think there should be more Sid stories, after all, he is just fabulous!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter xx**

* * *

"Manny, are you sure this is a good idea?" Ellie asked worriedly. The possums jumped off her tusks, not wanting to be caught in the middle of a possible awkward argument, and ran past the larger mammoth and saber, fighting with each other as they did so.

Manny shook his head stubbornly, already haven made up him mind. Diego, seeing that he was in no mood to convince anyone anything, decided to take the burden from his shoulders. "Look Ellie, I've been to Predator Forest lots of times. It's honestly not that bad" he said with a light smile, trying to make the situation look better then it was.

Ellie was not convinced though. "Manny" she started to whine. Manny threw his head back, as far as he could, and let out a loud groan. "Ellie, for the last time, we have to go and look for him. Sid is like... a ball. He doesn't land, he just bounces" he tried to explain, hitting his forehead with his trunk. Ellie eyed him with confusion, "What are you talking about?" This only made the larger mammoth sigh with annoyance.

"Manny, we should get going. If we start making our way to the forest now and rest on the outskirts, that will give us plenty of time to start looking in the morning. Besides, _everyone else_ in the forest should still be asleep at that time" Diego suggested. Manny gave a small nod before they both started to go on their way.

Before leaving though, Manny turned to his mate, "I'll be back Ellie, I promise" he said, before turning away from her.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your daughter?" she asked.

Manny froze. His eyes were drawn to the ground as if there was nothing else to look at. Diego couldn't help but feel completely out of place between the silent argument he was stuck between. Though he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be silent for long.

Without taking his eyes from the path, yet feeling he was able to move his feet again, Manny gave his answer. "No" he said before walking again.

"Manny!" Ellie spat angrily, causing alarm. "Well what do you want me to do?" the larger mammoth yelled, turning around and facing his mate with anger. He and Ellie stared at each other for a moment, but Manny decided that he wasn't done. "What? Do you want me to just go to her and forgive her then act like nothing happened? How can I do that? If she had just listened to me and hadn't been so immature as to run off in the first place..."

"How dare you!" Ellie hissed, getting close up to her husbands face. "She is a child Manny! You really think that children think about consequences?" she yelled.

Manny had enough. He turned away from Ellie and angrily walked away, "I'll see you in a few days" he muttered before wandering past the trees.

Ellie glared after him, "Yeah and I'll wait for you" she replied, as if it was a threat, before turning the opposite way and leaving also.

Diego, after realizing he was the only one left, quickly dashed up to his friends side. "Manny?" he said softly. There was no reply so he spoke up. "Manny, you can't let this change how you feel about your daughter" he said. He jumped as soon as Manny shoved his face down to his and glared at him with an anger he had only seen the first time the saber and the mammoth met.

"Listen Diego. We might be going down to Predators Forest for a stringy little hope, but that's all it is! It's a hope! There's still a very big chance that Sid is _dead_!" he yelled, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke the last word. Diego had nothing more to say. All he could do was back down with a look that showed how defeated he felt.

Manny slowly eased his face away from his friend's. "I still love her Diego, I always will... but I don't know how to handle this situation" he confessed. He stared down sadly once again, "Maybe tomorrow... I'll know then" he whispered before walking slowly off into the approaching night. Diego watched him go, "I know buddy... I know."

X*X*X

The morning finally came and the mammoth and the saber had started their journey.

Manny had to admit though, when he thought of entering Predators Forest, he imagined it to be filled with trees that were dead, icicles that hung loosely above the path way, bushes filled with eyes that watched your every move...

The forest was _nothing_ like that!

Manny couldn't believe how peaceful everything seemed. Everything was green despite the snow, the sky was a clear blue, he could even hear birds singing.

"Diego, are you sure this is the right place?" he asked the saber again. Diego groaned, "Yes for the thousandth time" he replied while jumping onto a fallen log and scaling across it.

The mammoth wasn't convinced though. "But it's just so... peaceful" he muttered while eyeing a small stream flowing by and watching the little fish jump around. Once he was over the stream, Diego jumped down from the log. "Hey, carnivores love nature too ya know" he grinned innocently.

"I guess so" Manny muttered, "How far are we from the cliff Peaches was talking about?"

Diego looked ahead and squinted his eyes to get a better look. Sadly though the trees were blocking his view, so he quickly leapt ahead of the mammoth. "What do you see?" Manny yelled after him, quickening his pace to catch up with the tiger beyond the trees.

Diego ran ahead until he found himself at the edge of a long slope. He quickly scanned the distant area below him.

There was a small clearing within the woods, next to a lot of high rocks, each one a different size but all headed upwards. Diego couldn't help but think that climbing those rocks would be a perfect way to reach the edge of the mountain that closed the clearing along with the trees. That must of been the edge that Peaches was talking about! Looking at it though... how high it was, made his question whether if even Sid could survive the fall?

"Manny I found the cliff Peaches was talking about! We're here!" he yelled back to his friend.

After finding his way through the trees, Manny finally made his way to his friends side. "This is it?" he questioned. Frantically he started looking around, "Then where's Sid, can you see him anywhere?" he almost yelled, his heart starting to race with both hope and dread.

Diego looked at the bottom of the cliff, instantly his eyes went wide. At the bottom of the cliff there was another saber, lying on the ground and unmoving... but standing above him, was a yellow sloth.

"There he is!" Manny yelled excitedly, pointing at the sloth with his trunk. "I knew that sloth would survive!" Diego yelled as well before leaping down the slope, Manny running quickly after him.

Both of the friends couldn't remember a time before when they had both been this happy to see their annoying friend again. They were so happy that it took them ages to realize that the sloth had his back towards them. In fact it was only until they made a sudden stop that they realized that the sloth not only had yellow fur, but long yellow hair as well that fell past his shoulders.

"Wait what?" Diego gasped, raising his brow. Manny simply stared with his mouth hung open.

In fact, it wasn't until their sloth friend turned around to face them after hearing the commotion that they realized that... it wasn't even their friend... it wasn't even a _guy_!

All the two could do was stare as they watched the female, yellow sloth back away from the other two until she was up against the side of the cliff.

It was incredible! She was the same colour as Sid, though maybe lighter as her pelt was actually clean, not only that, but she was the same build as him too, only with her being a woman she was more shapely with her weight. Other then that she had a stuck up nose, thick black eyebrows and one of her eyes was covered due to her long yellow hair.

Whereas Manny was wondering how in the world did they mistake her for Sid, Diego was thinking about something else entirely: She really must hate her femininity...

"What are you freaks staring at?" she snapped aggressively, surprising the other two with her very deep voice. "If you guys think I'm going down without a fight then you've got another thing coming!" she spat.

Manny and Diego stole a glace at each other. Did a sloth really just _threaten_ them?

"No look, we're not looking for a fight" Diego started. The girl didn't stop glaring with her one visible eye though. "We're looking for our friend, we believe he fell down here with that saber" the tiger finished.

"Did you kill him?" Manny asked looking at the dead saber near the bottom of the cliff, seeing a large gash upon the tigers throat. Diego started to chuckle, "Manny, please. Do you really think a sloth could kill a saber?" he laughed. "Well I just thought that if Sid survived then maybe the saber did as well and that's why he isn't here, or something!" the mammoth explained. "That's ridiculous" Diego laughed again.

The female sloth however, didn't find it funny as her face started to flare with anger. It was noticed by the two how quickly her anger seemed to melt away. "Sid?" she asked out loud, as if the name confused her.

"Um... yeah, that's the name of our friend who we're looking for. Do you think you might of seen him?" Manny asked.

The females eyes were still glaring darkly, but this time she was also smiling widely too. Suddenly, her whole face changed completely as she actually seemed to look at them understandingly. "Oh yes! Of course, I think I saw him" she cooed, walking away from the wall and approaching the other two.

"You have?" Manny asked happily.

"Oh sure, another sloth, bout my size?" she mused. "Yeah that's him!" Diego smiled. The female grinned, "Well then" she started while grabbed the saber and the mammoth and wrapped her arms around their necks, pulling them in closer with a force. "Maybe we can help each other, huh buddy?" she asked, staring at the saber. Diego, trying to fight her tight grip, looked at her uneasily, "Uh sure I guess..."

"Perfect!" she screamed while letting them go. "My name is Abba fur-balls" she said while slapping the sabers back. "Aggh!" Diego cried from the attack, but he didn't think of it for too long after watching Abba walk away. "Come on boys, you gotta help me in the forest first, and then I'll take you to whatshisname" she yelled while waving for them to come along.

As Manny and Diego watched her walk past the dead saber, they noticed that pushed within the ground was a weapon of some kind. A large sharp rock, strapped onto a think stick with vine. What struck them more though was that without so much of a word, Abba grabbed the weapon and pulled it out of the ground before carrying it over her shoulder.

What kind of woman was she?

X*X*X

"Are we there yet?" Manny complained as he and Diego walked tiredly, following the lady sloth as she seemed to just skip ahead of them. "Oh stop complaining tubby, we're nearly there" she answered. Manny started scowling at her, "I'm not fat, it's the fur!" he defended. "Oh there there sweetie pie, don't worry, I have a poofy fur problem too" she teased, while grabbing his trunk and giving it a small squeeze.

Manny was the least bit impressed.

They all carried on walking until they reached another clearing within the trees. This one was a lot smaller then the other one, and unlike the other one this clearing was surrounded with nothing but trees. However there was one thing that was vitally different... in this clearing, there was a small camp fire with flames already burning the dry wood with the surrounding rocks.

There was only one animal Manny and Diego knew that could make fires.

"Okay, here we are" Abba finally announced. Manny and Diego looked around. "So... what was it you needed us for?" Diego asked. No matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary other then the fire place, but he figured once they helped Abba she would bring them to Sid anyway so it wasn't important.

Abba wandered around a short while, picking up long pieces of vines and testing to see which ones were the strongest, this was soon followed by a small muttering of "perfect."

"Come here" she beckoned while walking to a rather large tree. Despite not being entirely sure on what she needed, Manny and Diego agreed and followed her to the tree. "So what do you need us to do?" Manny asked. Abba held her chin as if she was inspecting them, "Okay... you! I need you to just... stand there" she said, pushing Diego back until he had his back against the tree. She soon did the same to Manny, who just like Diego had his back against the tree. "Awesome guys! That is just what I need" she mused. "Now, hold this fluffy" she said while wrapping a vine around one of Manny's large tusks. She then gave a piece to Diego who held it in his paw.

From then on all they could do was watch as she skipped around them and the tree while holding many strands of vines in her hands. She was even humming to herself as she did so.

"So... who build the fire pit over there?" Diego asked, ignoring what she was doing. "Oh that, that's just a little trick made for our new leader" she answered from behind the tree.

"New leader?" Manny questioned. "Oh yeah, he's quite the guy. Tonight we're having a special ceremony to welcome him as our chief. It's just a little feast, you know, some dancing. It's kinda traditional" Abba explained while walking away from the tree with only one piece of vine left in her hand.  
She faced the two before crossing her legs and leaning on a nearby tree.

"So, you're sorted now?" Diego asked. "Yep" she replied, a sarky grin spreading on her face. "Can you take us to our friend now?" Manny asked, feeling edgy about the way she was smiling at them. She smiled wider, "Oh you'll see him" she replied. Abba then pulled on the last piece of vine that was left in her hand.

Before Diego and Manny had a chance to question, they both felt the vines around them tighten until they were both pulled back against the tree and tide up so much that they couldn't move.

They both tried to pull themselves free but found it impossible. "Why you little lair! Get us down from here!" Manny yelled angrily.

"Hey, I didn't lie" Abba smiled, walking up close to the two and resting her shoulder on the side of the tree, "I asked for your help, and you helped me! Helped me to capture you that is. Maybe you should of asked what I needed first" she spat. She faced Diego with a mocking smile, "Now what was that you were saying about a sloth beating a saber?" she asked before ruffling the fur on top of his head. With that she wondered away.

The sun was starting to settle for the day meaning nighttime was coming. Perfect timing.

"Oh and about your "friend"... I didn't lie about that either. You'll see him" she said before walking up to the fire.

"I don't like the sound of this" Manny whispered to the saber. "You and me both buddy. What the-"

"Abba!"

All three turned their head towards a bush that rustled. Pretty soon a skunk along with a large rabbit, a turtle and a monkey came running out from the trees.

"What took you guys so long?" Abba yelled with her hands on her hips. The ruffed up looking animals all stared at her, "What do you think your the boss or something? We we're busy! Besides, what were you doing all day?" the large rabbit asked her.

They couldn't believe it, especially Manny. He had expected to come into Predators Forest and finding sabers, lions and a bunch of other vicious animals, and instead he finds the wimps of the animal kingdom holding weapons and a sloth that isn't even the one they were looking for.

"You know, I'm starting to think this place is overrated" Manny said to Diego, who simply shook his head. They attention was soon brought back to the animals gathered around the campfire.

"Well boys, for your information, I have been out finding a gift for our new leader. What do you think?" Abba asked while stepping aside to show off her latest catch. All of the other animals stared in amazement.

"A-a... I don't believe it! A-a mammoth and a saber? Alive?" the monkey gasped. "B-but how?" they all questioned in their own way. Abba simply stood gloating, that is until a new voice piped up.

"He's coming!" another rabbit yelled after bursting from the trees. He was soon followed by many other animals as a commotion suddenly started around the fireplace. Abba was quick to take control. "Okay, everyone to there posts! Get your finds for the day and make sure they look good!" she bossed about.

It never left the attention of Manny and Diego that after she was done bossing everyone else around, she decided to take a moment to fix her hair up.

It was finally nighttime. Everyone grew silent as the sound of a blow horn was being made by one of the animals. Everyone waited for their leader as one of the rabbits took his position in the corner and proceeded to bang sticks against the rocks in order to make a drumming noise.

"For the record, I blame you" Manny said. Diego sighed, "Yeah... me too pal."

* * *

**Gah! I didn't want to end it there! But I've been writing for hours so I have too T^T**

**Oh well, enjoy the cliff hanger. And remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I update ;)**


	4. The Leader

**PLEASE READ!**

**Just to update, I cut a bit off at the last chapter as I thought it would be better for this one. It's only a little bit of it but I need to give it more detail and all that junk =3**

**Enjoy the chapter xx**

* * *

Manny and Diego watched completely bewildered by what they saw. As the announcement was made for this "leader"all of the other animals circled around the camp fire. They all started cheering and dancing around like maniacs while a few of the smaller animals banged rocks and sticks together to make music. And it wasn't as if there were just a few animals either, there were loads!

The range of species was massive as well, from rabbits to badges, and monkeys to... well Abba.

The said girl broke away from the dancing crowd and jumped on a large rock that was in the side of the camp. She put her fingers in her mouth and gave a loud whistle, catching everyone's attention as she did so. "And now, ladies and gentlemen" she said in a loud and playful voice, as if she had rehearsed it with someone as a joke, "It is time to welcome our new leader! Every animals is his prey, and to the prey he is their nightmare!" she said drastically. The fire reflected the sinister grin that rested on her face as she spoke. "Everybody! Scream for our new leader... The fire king!"

"Fire King!" Diego and Manny yelled to each other.

Their voices were drowned out by the excited yells and screams made by the other animals as Abba held her arms out towards an entrance between to trees. The smaller animals grabbed each side of the bushed and held them apart, reviling none other then... no one.

Every animal was silent as they stared at the empty space between the trees, wondering why no one was there. Abba looked around and lowered her arms awkwardly. She suddenly glared at the rabbit who had announced that their leader was coming, he simply shrugged in return.

Abba dropped her shoulders and sighed with annoyance. She muttered to herself lower before walking off the rock.

Before she could take another step though, she screamed out and jumped backwards as something fell from the sky. Every animal stared at the large, sharp rock that rested in the ground. Attached to the rock was a large bone, held together with vine.

Abba smiled at the weapon, "He's here" she whispered quietly to herself.

On cue, every animal staggered backwards as a rustling was made from the trees above, until suddenly a figure dropped from above and landed perfectly, right next to the weapon.

Manny and Diego's eyes went wide and their mouths completely dropped open. "I-It... can't be..." Diego stuttered, completely amazed by what he saw.

The saber and the mammoth watched as all the other animals cheered at the new arrival. The arrival of another sloth.

"Sid!" Diego and Manny yelled at the same time. "Sid over here! It's us!" They cried happily. Their smiles died down though when they noticed that their friend could hear them over the other animals. "Sid! Sid! Oh will you guys shut up!" Manny yelled.

"Well well well" the male sloth started, moving around the crowds. As he started to speak, the noise slowly died down. The animals stopped crowding and gave their leader his space. "You did all this for me? How touching" he mused, however it wasn't in the same happy and friendly tone that Diego and Manny had expected. This time he sounded dark, sarcastic... even sinister. The only thing that seemed the same was his lisp.

However there was something more that shocked the mammoth and the saber. They stared at their friend as he stood right next to the fire, all they could do was stare with disbelief.

Upon his face, Sid had three, deep scars running from his nose, until one scar was above his eye, the other below and one going directly across the lid. But it wasn't just that, there were more scars! Across his shoulder, across his arms, his legs, everywhere!

And yet... It was as if he didn't know, or he didn't even care... Something was not right.

Ignoring everyone around her, Abba grabbed Sid's arm to get his attention. "And her I thought you weren't gonna make it Fire King" she teased. Sid looked at her, smiling, but not with a friendly smile. "What, and miss a "fantastic" party like this?" he replied. Abba giggled to herself after watching the male sloth pick up the weapon from the ground and walk onto the rock she stood on not to long ago.

Everyone stared at the newly appointed leader as he got the attention of everyone. "Listen up folks" he started, "Is everyone having a good time?" he played. His response was the loud cheering of all the animals. He smiled widely, "Good good!... Well too bad 'cause the party's over!" He screamed loud and angrily, throwing his weapon to the ground. Every single animal shut up as he did so, taking his word seriously, even the music stopped.

Diego and Manny faced each other the best they could. "Sid... just yelled at someone?" Diego muttered as if it was a question. Manny was no different, "And they listened to him?"

"Now listen you little pipsqueaks! We have two days left! Only two days!" Sid yelled angrily, showing everyone that he was in control. The only animal that didn't seemed to be the least bit intimidated was Abba, instead she just seemed to watch him with admiration. She did this while twirling her hair with her finger.

"Now I sent you out here today to see what each one of you is made of so I know who to use for what when we attack! Now... show me what you got!" Sid yelled angrily again before jumping down from the rock, and upon his word, every animal started scurrying about to find their catch.

Abba walked up to the other sloth and clapped her hands. "Way to go boss, their practically wetting their fur, you make a great leader already" she said while punching his shoulder lightly. Sid laughed halfheartedly, "But of course, how can you lead a rebellion when nobody fears you?" he asked. His friendliness soon vanished though as he suddenly glared at the girl, "Now go get your damn catch ready! And it had better be good, or you'll be helping the fire stay alive" he snarled, his face was seriously close to hers while he poked her harshly in the shoulder.

Abba watched as Sid pulled away and walked away from her, she couldn't help but let a small smile tug at her lips before she turned to walk towards her catch.

Diego and Manny watched as she stood next to them and rested her body on a tree before sighing dreamily. "Hey, what have you done with Sid?" Manny asked angrily, making Abba snap from her thoughts. She turned to them with a raised brow, not really sure what they were talking about. "Whatever" she muttered before turning away.

Sid sat on the rock as all the other animals lined up with their catches. The first was a rabbit who held up a dead bird, "What do you think? Cool huh?" the rabbit asked. Sid rolled his eyes, "That's swell. Next!" he called. The rabbit moved aside feeling happy with himself, and in his place a badger came up to the spot. He held his catch in their air proudly, "I got... a fish!" he gloated.

Sid stared with his top lip half risen in the corner. He looked past the badger and gazed at all the other animals to see what they caught. All there seemed to be was birds, bugs, and fish. Someone even had a watermelon.

Sid gritted his teeth and glared at everyone angrily, "You idiots!" he exploded while slamming his fist on the rock. All the animals gasped and shook with fear as he stood up and grabbed the badger by his neck, holding him high in the air. "I sent you all out today to prove your worth and you come back with birds and fish!" he yelled. No body dared to say a word as he threw the badger over his head, "We have two days to prepare for the war and you guys decided to practice by hunting things that couldn't even hurt that guy!" Sid continued while pointing to a small chipmunk whole stood in the line. After seeing all eyes were on him though, the chipmunk quickly hid behind the person next to him.

The sloth made his way to the edge of the fire while everyone surrounded him. "Listen you wimps! If I don't get a catch good enough but the end of this night, then so help me, it wont be the carnivores you'll be worrying about!" Sid threatened while baring his claws at everyone. All of the animals started to panic to one another, not sure what they were going to do.

Luckily for them, a voice spoke up just in time.

"If it's a big catch you want then you shook look over here pal" Abba shouted from the back of the crowd. Everyone stepped aside to look just as Sid did also. He couldn't believe it... It was impossible, how did he not see it before?

Hidden in the dark was a saber and a mammoth tied to a tree.

Sid smiled widely and quickly ran to tide up animals. "Sid! We are so happy to see you" Manny shouted as he watched Sid run up to them. "Come on, tell them to let us down so we can go home" Diego added happily when seeing their friend stand next to Abba and staring at them.

"I can't believe it" Sid started, looking at the prisoners, he suddenly turned to Abba, "How did you manage to catch a saber and a mammoth?" he asked sounding completely thrilled.

"Wait what?" Manny said as his and Diego's faces completely dropped.

"Hey, you got your secrets and I've got mine" Abba said while looking at her nails as if it was nothing. "Abba, you are incredible!" Sid cheered before grabbing her in a hug and spinning her around, "You might have actually won us the war already!" he shouted after putting her down. Abba smiled widely at him while all the other animals cheered along with him.

"Sid, what are you talking about? It's us! Remember?" Diego stressed, getting the attention of the two sloths. Sid stared at him a moment before ignoring him and turning back to the other animals. "Sid!" Manny cried out, but he was ignored as well.

"Everybody! This was the kind of catch I was talking about. This is what we need!" Sid exclaimed while holding his arms out towards the saber and mammoth, everyone cheered as he did so. "So now that we got them... Let's eat them!" a rabbit from the crowd yelled out while holding his weapon in the air. Everyone started to cheer and run towards the saber and mammoth, who looked at each other in panic.

Luckily for them, Sid stood in the way. He picked up the load mouth rabbit by his ears and held him close to his face, "How can they win us the war, if we eat them?" he hissed darkly. The rabbit started to stutter meekly, not sure how to get himself out of the hole he just made.

The rabbit screamed loudly as he was thrown over the crowd. After dusting off his hands, Sid turned back to the prisoners. "We need to keep the mammoth and the saber alive... We're going to make an example of them" he said darkly, "Once the enemy sees what we're capable of, then they'll start to worry, and worry leads to fear!"

"Oh please, you couldn't even fend of a bee one time, it chased you around the forest for a full day"

Sid's face dropped with annoyance. He turned and faced the saber with a dark glare before walking up to his side. Diego watched as Sid rested his arm against the tree, right next to him, before the sloth pushed his face very close to his. "Sid it's me! Diego! Don't you remember me?" Diego whispered desperately, hoping for any kind of explanation for all this.  
However, he could tell from Sid's evil glare that he wasn't going to get a simple one.

"Listen "Diego", I don't know what you're trying to pull with this whole "Remember me" thing, but I wouldn't be trying to so hard with claws that small pal!" he hissed while jabbing one of his sharp claws into Diego's neck, applying enough pressure to make it hurt. Diego was seriously worried at this point, Sid's claws were never this sharp before. "Now you listen to me pussy cat, you and your tubby friend here may have been top of the food chain at one point, but you can kiss all that goodbye. A revaluation has started-" he moved his lips closer to Diego's ear, "And this is my world now" he whispered before pulling away from him.

Diego gasped for breath after having that sharp claw pressured into his throat. "Diego, are you okay?" Manny asked. The saber nodded before they watched one of their dear friends walk away with the large crowd of animals, each one cheering over the thought of success and victory.

"What happened to him?" Manny asked with a low sad voice. Both were silent as all they did was watch him. Until something caught Diego's attention.

The saber had to squint to make out what it was, but he saw it nonetheless. On the back of Sid's head... it looked like a deep scar running downwards on one side. The saber knew he was covered in scars, but this one was different, this one was just one big scar while the others were together as a three... Which could only mean one thing...

"Oh Sid..."


	5. Friend or Foe

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews :)**

**It's really helping me to update faster then I usually would. Normally it takes me 3 weeks to update the second chapter and after that I just don't bother =/**

**But thanks to School being out I don't have to worry about not having time.**

**Also a side note. I imagine Abba with Jessie's voice from Toy Story, so if you could just picture that as she speaks, that would be mint :P  
**

**So anyway, enjoy and please review xx**

* * *

"Will you please get us down from here you lunatic!"

The morning had come not so easily for Manny and Diego, and they were pretty much expecting the worst too. All night the smaller and harmless animals were "partying" to celebrate Sid as the new leader, and it was enough to give mammoth and saber the worst of headaches. The loud beats from the wooden drums were unbearable, their loud cheers only added to their woe, and to make things worse, no matter how hard they tried to get Sid's attention, he constantly ignored them.

Instead of helping his friends like they had expected him too, he went off with Abba and the other animals, talking about "taking back the food chain" and "remaining prey no more"... Manny didn't have a clue what had gotten into him. Did the sloth suddenly resent them for what happened with Peaches? He did notice all the scars on his body, they definitely didn't look fun to receive. But why would Sid suddenly hate them now? Of all times? He's been though damage before and never showed any hard feeling. Like when Manny fell on top of him, if there was any pain he would keep it to himself, he always does.  
Was that it? Had Sid been resenting them for longer then he thought? Is that why he refused to help them now?

Diego on the other hand had a different theory. Last night he had seen the scar trailing on the back of the sloth's head, and it looked bad. He said it himself, Sid was always landing on his head and there's been no problem before with it. What if the fall finally caused some serious damage? What damage? He didn't know, but he was positive that scar definitely had something to do with his strange behavior.

So, not only was there the never ending party, the headaches and the fact that their best friend had completely betrayed them for a bunch of furry animals, but there was also the fact that when they had finally gotten a chance to go to sleep, the most uncomfortable sleep they had ever experienced due to being tied to a tree, but they had been woken up at dawn to the sound of Sid's voice.

They couldn't see him, but they gathered by what they heard that Sid was giving them "a second chance" or something. The speech was long and they didn't fancy listening to it all.

The next thing they new though, Abba was heading their way with another weapon in her hand, an axe. She smiled at them, very sarcastically, before walking to a small and thin nearby tree. Using her weapon she started cutting down the tree.

That's when Manny had enough of this madness and demanded to be let down... again and again.

However there was no use. Every time he yelled, all she did was look back on her prisoners with a smirk before going back to the cutting until finally the tree fell down.

"Finally" she exclaimed, wiping sweat from her brow. She walked to the small tree and sat down before setting to do her work on it with her axe.

"So" she spoke, "Did you guys think you were being smart yesterday?"

Manny and Diego looked at each other questionably. "Excuse me?" Diego asked, basically asking the question for both of them.

Abba brushed her long hair away from her face, reviling her hidden eye for only a second before hair fell back down on her face. All the while she didn't look at the mammoth and saber, but focused on her work. "You know, yesterday. When you tried to play the whole "friend" act on our new leader! What, did word get back to the carnivores, so they sent you two out to get the job over with?" she explained, sounding extremely arrogant while doing so.

"What are you talking about? Sid is our friend!" Manny defended. Abba simply laughed, stopped what she was doing and turned to face them, "Please. A sloth, a saber and a mammoth friends? I don't think so" she cooed teasingly.

"Yeah yeah, think what you want!" Manny snapped back, clearly annoyed by her sarky laughing.

Just as Abba turned back to her work, Diego spoke up again, "Besides, I think its fair enough to ask what _you_ have done to Sid!"

The female sloth froze. Her eyes narrowed as she turned her head to stare at the saber, "Excuse me?" she hissed darkly. Diego started to smile, feeling that he had finally hit his advantage, "Well he looked pretty ruffed up. And we know that sloth better then anyone, he is not a fighter. So what did you do? Force him into leadership? Scratch and fight until he did what you told him too?"

Abba growled angrily while matching up to the saber closely, "You think _I_ did that to him? You think I enjoy watching people die horribly and animals attacking each other for fun?" she yelled deeply as she did so. Diego, surprised by himself, actually felt a pang of guilt when he spoke, "Well uh..."

"For your information Pussy Cat, I found Sid like that, okay. He had just killed a saber, one just like you!" she yelled while poking Diego in the chest. "I'll tell you what happened, shall I? Our old leader had just left. The war between Prey and Predator was in three days and we had no one to lead us. Everyone was desperate!" she again yelled. Finally, she seemed to pause for a moment and pulled herself away from Diego, letting her face relax a little. She sighed, "I was about to leave too. I couldn't bare to stay around and watch all my friends get killed" she confessed sadly.

Manny and Diego looked at her, they felt a pang of pity, though they weren't sure if they should or not. "You don't think your team has a chance?" Manny asked, he wasn't sure why though, it seemed a dumb question and even Abba confirmed that with a snort. "Please. We are up against sabers, lions, bears, every carnivore you can imagine! In my team, one of our toughest worriers is chipmunk!" she snapped sarcastically.

She wandered away slowly and held her arms closely. "We didn't have a chance... But then I saw him. Sid. I'll be honest and admit that he was nothing to look at... Smelled really bad as well, I wasn't sure if that was him or the saber... who was dead, at his feet. Or so I thought..." she said, whispering the last part. Manny and Diego however still heard and gave each other a small glance.

"Anyway, when I saw him... I dunno, he seemed really angry about something. He kept scratching the side of the cliff with his claws while banging his head, rambling about something. However, I was curious, so I tapped his shoulder. We spoke for a bit, nothing fancy... then the damn saber woke up. I didn't see it coming either. One moment I was talking to psychopathy and the next I hear a roar and a saber was about to pounce on me. But then... I couldn't believe it, even then! Sid pushed me out of the way and sliced the sabers throat with his claws" she mused.

Manny and Diego were stunned, not just from the saber thing but from the fact that he 1) Brave enough to fight before thinking, and 2) That he thought of someone else's safety before his own. Something was seriously not right. "I can't believe Sid would do any of that... I can't even imagine him doing any of that" Diego pondered aloud. "Yeah, and I can't believe that that story is even true" Manny said suspiciously.

Abba glared at him, "Believe what you wanna believe fat-stuff. The bottom line is I didn't force him into anything. After seeing the way he killed that saber I actually thought we had a chance at the war. So I told him all about the rebellion, and he seemed more then happy to be apart of it, okay?" she yelled before sticking her nose in the air and started to walk back to the fallen tree. "Plus he can make fire! How is that not awesome?" she muttered along the way.

"So, I guess you're not that "Fierce worrier girl" that you tried to make yourself out to be at the party last night, you know, the whole "Saber Vs Sloth" thing" Diego smirked, felling he deserved this argument. Abba's eyes widened for a second before a smile came to her face. She picked her axe up from the ground and walked back to the saber, "Ah yes, and about that. You see, Sid and the team here sorta has me down as this blood-thirsty killer, and in order to maintain control I need them to continue thinking that. So to put it lightly, say a word of what I told you, and I will prove my innocence to them" she threatened while holding the axe against the sabers throat, digging in as deep as she could.

"And how about instead of threatening the prisoners you get on with your job, like I told you too" a familiar voice said from the trees.

All heads turned to see Sid, the new leader, emerge from the trees with a bored and almost angered expression upon his face.

"Sid!" Abba gasped in an unusually high voice after seeing the male sloth. She quickly pulled the axe away from Diego and looked down as if intimidated by him. "I-I was just umm... So how's leadership going?" she asked with a blushing smile. Once again, Manny and Diego were no stranger to this.

Sid rolled his eyes, "We'd have a better chance of success if it was just me and you out there! These little "friends" of yours are useless!" he said while quoting with his fingers. Abba looked as if she just had a moment of panic, "Well... their not what you would call friends. More like comrades and pathetic tag-a-long's. I'd love to watch them be ripped to shreds" she laughed darkly.

The mammoth and saber looked at each other. "I could swear she was saying something different before" Diego whispered to Manny quietly. Abba glanced a glare at his way, whereas Sid didn't seem to notice any of this. Instead he laughed and threw his arm around Abba's shoulders. "You and me both lady. One of the rabbits came up to me and asked me to light a torch for him because he was scared of going into a dark cave" he complained, laughing along side of Abba.

"Yeah, their a nervous bunch alright" she smiled. For a moment, she could of sworn she saw Sid smile back. It would have only been for a second though, because after that he glared at her. "Oh and how are the spears coming along?" he asked with a trace of arrogance. Abba looked at the tree she had cut down, "Umm... Going really well" she smiled. Her efforts were met with a raised brow.

"Fine!" she exclaimed loudly before pulling herself from Sid's arm and slumping back to the tree on the ground. She fell down, picked up her axe and began hacking away. Her work however was untidy as the tool she was using was too big for the job she was doing.

"Here, use this" Sid said, handing her a thick knife. Abba stared at his hand for a second before reaching up to grab the knife, her hand brushed his slightly, and they both seemed to pause for a moment. She tried to glance into his eyes, but as soon as the contact was made he turned away, pulling his hand away also.

Manny took this as his chance. "Sid! Come on buddy, there's no one here, no one you need to impressed anymore-"

Abba suddenly glared.

"-Just please, talk to us. Tell us what's going on" Manny begged. Sid stared at the captured saber and mammoth. While his face showed a silenced anger, his eyes showed nothing more then confusion. "Quite the catch you got Abba" Sid said to the woman who simply humphed as a response.

"Come on Sid. Leading a rebellion? That's hardly your average lazy day" Diego added. Sid glared at them suddenly, "How do you know my name?" he asked. Diego looked at Manny who looked directly back, not really sure what to say to that.

"A-actually boss, when I first met these guys they new your name before I mentioned it" Abba informed, suddenly sounding a little concerned about the minor details of things.

Sid looked back at the prisoners on the tree and glared harder, "Well?" he hissed.

Manny, forgetting the promise he made to himself yesterday morning about being nicer to Sid, could only yell "Because it's us! You crazed lunatic! We're your best friends!"

Sid smirked to himself lightly, "Yeah, I can see that we're close" he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Okay then, how's this? During the Ice Age your family abandoned you" Diego said, in a desperate hope of gaining his trust. Abba looked up from her work and stared at the male sloth, "You were abandoned?" she asked curiously. Sid however only gave her a blank look before shrugging his shoulders.

"You convinced Ellie and the possums to join the herd?" Diego tried again, only to be met with the same blank look Sid gave to Abba moments ago. "You taught Diego to swim! You adopted three baby dinosaurs! Peaches! Don't you even remember saving her life?" Manny tried, but he also got blank. "You seriously don't remember any of that?" he asked, though sounding a bit worried.

Sid's face suddenly hardened. "Look buddy, the only thing I remember is my name, how to make fire and falling, okay?" he stated, gaining the last word. He suddenly stopped and thought for a moment, "Well there is one other thing."

Diego and Manny's faces brightened instantly, "What is it?" they asked with high hoped. Sid looked down to his claws, "I remember waking up and having the feeling of hatred for every single animal who ever existed... but other then that, nothing" he shrugged before walking over to Abba to help her.

"I can't believe it... he doesn't remember a thing" Manny said sadly.

Diego could only stare at the scar on his head as he walked, "Manny, do you see the scar?" he asked. The mammoth had to look for it, but eventually reached his goal, "Yeah... Do you think that's what caused all this?" Diego simply nodded. "I guess he banged his head one to many times now. But now what do we do? We can't take him back like this! We need to get him to remember again... somehow" the saber muttered.

Manny looked down, letting his mind come up with a solution, hope playing a big part in it too. His face suddenly lit up. "I know what to do!" he cheered.

"Hey Flame Lord!" he called, getting not only the attention from Sid but Abba as well.

"We wanna join the team!"

* * *

**Oooooooh and what do we have brewing here?**

**You'll have to wait for the next chapter. And don't worry your little virtual heads off, it will be even more cheesy then all the other chapters combined =D**

**Lol I'm just kidding. It's late and I'm high on sugar. **

**Well I hope you all enjoyed and will leave me a lovely review.**

**Ta ta xx**


	6. Who da boss?

**Sorry for the wait, well to be honest it wasn't that long but meh.**

**Anyway, I've been working on another Ice Age story called The Dance Mate and that is all about Sid.**

**It was from a quote taken from the first movie and blah blah blah. **

**I find it sad though that there aren't that many stories just about Sid anymore :(**

**I plan to change that!**

**Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

The two sloths could only look up at the mammoth and saber with bewilderment. "You want to join us?" Sid asked, though with more suspicion then curiosity.

Diego raised his brow to his larger friend, "We want to join them?" he asked, not getting the idea. Manny glared down at him before slamming his trunk to the back of the sabers head, a habit he usually had with Sid. "Ouch! O-oh yeah, we wanna join" the saber cheered, now realizing that a plan had finally been formed. Both he and the mammoth grinned widely to the sloth with as much innocence as they could manage.

Sid however, wasn't buying it, "What do you take me for?" he asked flatly, less then willing to trust the two.

Manny didn't let this faze him though as he forced himself to gleam with happiness, "Come on, why not? I'm a herbivore, I'm just about as sick to death with those carnivorous just as much as you guys are" he beamed.

Sid gave him a look before turning to Diego, "And what about your little "friend" here?" he asked while walking up closer to the saber and glaring at him darkly. It took everything Diego had to stop himself from growling at him, but he knew that if Manny had a plan, he didn't want to be the one to ruin it. All he could do was roll his eyes sweetly and go along with it, "Oh um... I'm a herbivore too" he smiled.

"You have got to be kidding me" Abba yelled while throwing her tools to the ground and walking up to the three boys. She placed her paw onto Sid's shoulder and grabbed his attention, "You can't be buying this! Their just trying to trick you so you'll let them go" she warned. "Oh gee, you don't say?" Sid said sarcastically while rolling his eyes before turning back to the saber and mammoth, leaving Abba to feel low.

"It's the truth. I was kicked out of my pack because of it too. If Manny hadn't of found me all those years ago... I don't know where I'd be now" Diego sighed dramatically. Manny simply rolled his eyes, and he thought Sid was bad enough, he must be wearing off on the saber.

Sid took a moment to think. His claws brushed along the three scars that nestled upon his face. "I guess it makes sense in a way" he mused to himself.

_He bought that! _Manny thought to himself with as much surprise that showed upon the female sloth's face. "You can't be serious?" Abba cried, grabbing Sid's arm once again. The sloth however, pulled away while completely ignoring her. He faced the mammoth and saber as if he was the one to be feared. His feet trod lightly as he acted like he was examining them. "I have to admit it... It would be much more useful having you guys to fight, instead of just using you as an example..." he pondered out loud.

"Sid!" Abba cried again frustratedly.

"The saber would know the attackers weakness, and having a mammoth on the front line? Most of them would just run away" he smiled darkly.

Abba wasn't listening to it though. She ran to the other sloth and grabbed his arms, forcing him to face her, "Are you out of your mind? You can't do this!" she cried angrily.

Sid pulled his arms away from her aggressively and grabbed the fur on her chest. He stared at her, deep into her eyes, though not in a way she would have liked. "I don't care if their lying" he hissed at her, "I don't care if as soon as I let them down they rip us both to shreds. When you found me, you asked me to join as the_ leader!_ That means I make the rules, not you! If you wanted to have control, then you should of taken it when you had the chance!" he added before pushing her down to the ground ruffly, letting the dirt cover her.

"There!" Sid exclaimed while looking down at her, "That is where you belong, along with all your other little friends" he spat before turning away from her.

Abba watched him before turning to the ground, refusing to let anyone see the sadness in her eyes. "Yes boss" she replied weekly before standing up and brushing herself off.

Manny and Diego watched her as she did so, before they looked back towards the male sloth who didn't even seem fazed by it. They had to get him back!

"How can I trust you?" Sid asked flatly.

Diego and Manny stared at each other. They really didn't know how to answer that, how could they? There was only one thing the mammoth could say and preyed that it would be enough.  
"I guess you'll just have to" he replied. They both watched with as much hope as they could find as the sloth took another moment to think about what he was doing.

He turned away without saying a word.

Manny and Deigo's hearts both sank, their only hope was gone. Until this:

Sid walked over to Abba and picked up the axe that was by her feet, "Let them down" he ordered. Abba stared at him while the mammoth and saber cheered silently. She shook her head, unable to believe that their new leader was actually doing this, "But Sid-" she started.

Sid grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close, their faces were no more then inches away. "I said let them down" he hissed once again before pushing her back and walking away.

Abba watched as he made his way past the trees until he was no longer there. She held the axe tightly in her shaking hands. Her face trembled into a snarl while her one visible eye glared with anger. She lifted the axe high in the air, and with a loud scream, hacked away at the vines that bounded the saber and mammoth to the tree.

Even when the hostages were free, she still didn't stop hacking.

"Oh thank heavens, it feels so good" Diego moaned happily while stretching out his legs. Manny was just the same, so happy to finally be down from that tree.

"Okay you two freaks, let's go! I'm sure "The Boss" will want to make a big announcement about you guys!" Abba snarled with as much irritation and sarcasm she could find while pushing past the two and marching towards the trees, mumbling to herself all the while.

"Oh, I thought you liked Sid. What happened to "the perfect leader"?" Diego teased. Abba turned back to him, "What do you mean?" she asked flatly.

Diego was slightly taken aback, not expecting such a blunt reaction. "Well... earlier. When you were going on about how much of a great leader he is" he replied.

Abba raised her brow, not understanding what he was getting at, "He is. He's the best leader we ever had" she shrugged.

Manny was now just about as confused at Diego was, "I thought you were mad at him?" he asked uneasy, trying to make sense of this. Abba snarled at them angrily, "I'm not mad at him! I'm mad at you guys!" she shouted while throwing her axe down onto a rock.

"What did we do?" Manny defended, he and Diego looking raver offended. They weren't the one's who threw her to the ground after all. Abba groaned and pulled at her hair, "Everything was going great before you guys came mucked it all up with your "I want to join and help the bunnies" act" she shouted while prancing around to mock the two.

Diego growled at her, "Hey, for your information we really do want to help!" he shouted. Abba ran up towards him and grabbed the fur on the back of his neck, she held the axe close to him once again. "I'm warning you guys" she hissed into his face, much like how Sid did to her, "Mess this up for me... and I'll remove that thing you boys use to define your manhood!" she yelled angrily before pushing him away and walking off, taking her axe with, which seemed a lot sharper now.

Manny and Diego watched her, their eyes completely wide and their faces completely dropped. For once they actually feared her.

Diego didn't take his eyes away from her, but he finally remembered that he had a voice, however high pitched it sounded at that moment, "Manny... If this plan fails, I will eat you."

* * *

**And done with chapter six :)**

**Sorry this chapter is short, I'm not used to writing this much and my wrist is hurting.**

**I'll try make the next chapter longer, I promise.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review **

**Until next time xx**


	7. Girl Fight!

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter, yaaaaay.**

**Not really much to say, other than thank you for the reviews, they were awesome and I'm glad people are still liking the story.**

**Plus, please check out my other Ice Age story The Dance Mate, I could really use some more reviews on that story, the last chapter I wrote I only got 1, yay.**

**Still, I know it could be worse, but anyway, please check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Anyway, enjoy xx**

* * *

The camp fire in the middle of the clearing had been left to burn out from the previous night. All that was left was smoke as it filled the air, its strong scent reaching the noses of the animals who were either busy carving weapons or returning from their idea of "hunting."

Abba was soon to join the animals, each one stopping what they were doing to stare up at the mammoth and saber that followed her. Each one mumbled to one another in panic while some felt sensible enough to back away.

Abba's mouth opened slightly while her eyes narrowed with disgust. She watched as everyone came to the conclusion that the mammoth and saber being free was bad, and that now was a perfect time to run for it.

The female sloth couldn't put up with it anymore. Angrily, she jumped from the ground and landed on the rock that was often used by the leader. She raised her axe into the air before throwing it into the middle of the rushing crowed, luckily, missing those around, but definitely grabbing their attention.

Manny and Diego decided to stay behind her and out of the other's way, they didn't know the group very well and there was no telling what could happen next.

Abba glared down at everyone, her teeth gritted while her breathing became harsh. "What is the matter with you people?" she started to yell. All the animals looked up to her in silence, their worried glances turning from her to the two behind her.

"The battle between Predator and Prey! The war of the century, and you're screaming at one mammoth and lousy saber?" she screamed, making sure that every word would audible. It was definitely heard by Diego, who growled at the insult. Abba didn't let this stop her though, she had more to say. "Tomorrow at the break of dawn, we are going out to meet sabers, wolves, bears, all of which can and will kill you with the first chance they get! Because of you guys, we don't stand a chance!" she added.

All the animals looked at each other as a wave of whispers could be heard through out. Abba straitened herself up and allowed herself to calm down. She half closed her eyes and even let the smallest of smiles play upon her face. "That's why our new leader has decided, that instead of making examples of the mammoth and saber, they will fight with us!" she announced, as if she actually approved of this idea. "This is our only chance off success. The only hope we have are these two standing right behind me!" she yelled while pointing at Manny and Diego.

Unsure of what to do, Manny held up his trunk while Diego his paw and waved shyly at the other animals that stared at them both.

Abba turned back to the crowd and smiled a little wider, "... And our new leader" she smiled.

"Oh will you shut up!"

Abba's smile dropped as shock quickly replaced her features. She looked into the crowd and saw a giant female molehog, with her hand on her hips, staring up at her challengingly. Abba once again glared down, only not to the whole crowd, just this one girl. "Excuse me?" she growled, placing her own hands on her hips.

The molehog walked closer by a few steps, while other's around her moved aside. "Please. I'm sorry Abba, but you make it way to obvious. Ever since this "New Leader" came along you've done nothing but sucking up" the said, quoting with her claws. A few of the braver animals around quietly agreed, while Abba for once was speechless and slightly red in the face. Though it didn't last for long, "He's the leader! What is the big deal?" she asked/yelled.

The molehog clicked her tongue in the side of her mouth before smirking, "Well, as I recall, when it came to the last leader we had, you were always the first to disobey orders and do your own thing... and now suddenly you're a leaders pet? Don't think no one noticed you fixing your hair every time he's around" she mused.

Abba glared at her with pure hatred, her teeth were bared and her breathing was heavy. This only seemed to stop when she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She looked behind to see Manny and Diego looking at her shyly, "Yeah um... me and Diego saw that too" Manny muttered.

Abba's arms dropped completely while her face was nothing but a less-then-caring glare before turning back to the molehog, "Our leader is probably the only guy that can save us! If I-"

The molehog, however, was not ready to listen, "There you go again! Sucking up with a side of butt-kissing! Sure the leader seems tough, but how do we know for sure? How do we know whether he's all talk and no action or not? All we've heard is that story of your's about how he killed a saber... For all we know he could be a complete wuss" she challenged. She seemed to be addressing the concerns of a lot of the other animals as they now all started to cheer her on.

Abba's eyes widened before she started to get defensive, "Donna, don't you dare talk about Sid like that!" she started to warn. The molehog, "Donna" simply laughed though, "So it's Sid now? I thought it was only those close to leader that could use their names?" she mocked.

Abba did everything to hold herself back. She was not going to let that rodent get to her, no matter what she said!

"When I say close though, it really could mean anything. A relative, a friend... a lover."

Well except for that.

Just as soon as the words rolled off Donna's tongue, Abba was on top of her, a loud, unbearably high-pitched scream filling the air as she and the molehog rolled around on the ground.

"**Girl Fight!**" a deep, loud and excited voice screamed out, which was followed by every guy as they cheered with the same amount of excitement.

Manny stared down to Diego with his brow raised. The saber looked down bashfully, red in the cheeks for his sudden out burst. "I'm sorry, I get carried away sometimes" he murmured. Manny rolled his eyes before the two walked past the rock in order to try to break it up. Sadly they were stuck behind the crowds.

The two girls weren't paying attention to anyone for the moment, giving their full concentration into killing each other. They both slapped, kicked, pulled at each other's hair before Abba rolled the molehog over so she was on top.

The commotion was so big, that it was a while before only one animal, right at the back of the crowd, turned his head towards the trees above him as the leaves seem to rustle about. His eyes immediately became wide as he watched none other than the leader of their pack jump from the heights of the branches and landing perfectly onto the high rock below.

As his worried staring continued, other animals nearby started looking his way also, to see what was there. It wasn't long before all eyes had left the girls and had turned to a seemingly annoyed Sid.

The animals moved aside once again, reviling the two girls on the ground. Abba had the smaller woman's neck in her hands as she repeatedly bashed the back of the molehog's head to the ground.

"How do you like this, huh? Huh? Huh- Sid!" Abba exclaimed, as she realized that everyone had gone silent, and saw the reason in the corner of her eye. She quickly let go of the now very dazed molehog and let the small womans head fall to the ground.

Everyone watched their leader with nothing but nerves. How much had he heard?

The sloth stared down at the crowd. One of his hands was hidden behind his back while he spun a large knife around with his other, before throwing it to ground, making it land perfectly into a crack within the rock. A skill Manny and Diego never thought they'd see with Sid.

The sloth glared down at everyone, his face being enough to make people stay silent. Suddenly his whole expression changed, it turned into a sarcastic smile. "So, you guys don't think I'm capable of being a leader?" he mimicked in his own way. His smile continued on however, "So you think I'm all talk? That I can't fight, and oh! The only one who thinks I'm a hope is Abba."

Abba looked at him with terror, her whole body felt paralyzed as only one thought raced through her mind: _Crap!_

Sid was still smiling however, "No, no, I get it" he laughed, "I mean come on. Big war, fight for life and death, who wouldn't doubt their leader once in a while? Am I right?" he asked. The animals, starting to get used to his friendly tone, all nodded their heads happily, feeling that someone understood them.

Sid placed his only visible hand over his mouth as if a thought just came to him, after that he started to laugh. "Funny thing is though" he said between laughter, a few animals giggling along, "Funny thing is... If you wanted proof... All you had to do was ask" he said before bursting into a fit of laughter. Everyone joined in, expect for Abba, Manny and Diego as each of them knew there was something deeper than this going on.

Sid wiped a fake tear from his eye before smiling down at the crowds, "So you guys want proof?" which each word said, his laughter grew darker and more sinister until all that was left was an evil hiss. "**_Here's your damn proof!_**"

Laughter was gone, only replaced with screams as Sid removed his hand from his back and held into the air, a severed human head.

Manny and Diego backed down, completely horrified by what they saw. Abba was almost green in the face as she stared at the male sloth, almost feeling regret while the endless screams filled through the air.

Sid watched with hard eyes as the crowds scurried about, panicked once again. Each one yelled things like: "He's insane!" "We're all gonna die!" "I didn't know human were here!"

Manny and Diego weren't sure what scared them more; that human's were close by or the fact that their leader was insane enough to hunt one down.

Feeling he had enough, Sid threw the human head down to the ground, the small thud catching everyone's attention as the animals tried to make sure that it didn't touch any of them. Sid used the silence to his advantage as he jumped down from the rock and onto the ground before he walked up to the head and placed his foot on top of it as if claiming his victory. "Well I did have an announcement to make regarding the mammoth and the saber, but I think Abba basically cleared up the basics" he said while glaring at Abba. The said girl looked down, feeling low and embarrassed.

Sid turned his attention back to the crowd, "Anyway. As it is, it's not just the furry predators around here anymore, the human's have located to the waterfalls, but they are not our problem! The enemies are just as scared of the human's as we are, so neither of us will go there!" he announced boldly. He kicked the head away and watched as it rolled towards the camp fire which was filled with ash and fresh sticks.

Sid looked to the ground before picking up two rocks that he felt were to his liking. "The war is still on! Everyone will finish their jobs then get some rest. The horns will blow at the brink of dawn... That's when we win... or we die trying" and with his last words, the sloth scrapped one rock against the other, causing a large flame to appear before the sparks sprinkled onto the fresh sticks. The whole camp fire was up in flames while everyone watched with amazement.

Sid picked up the human head that was at the edge of the camp fire, he stared into the cold, lifeless eyes of the dead man, before tossing it into the flames as if it was nothing. "Now get to work!" he hissed, everyone obeying in a matter of seconds as they scurried about once more.

Manny and Diego watched as the sloth walked towards them, picking his knife up from the rock as he passed it. He held it towards the mammoth before once again glaring at the two. You'd think his eye's were permanently like that!

"I'm trusting you two. Try anything, and seeing dawn would just be dream for you guys" he hissed before turning his back on the two. Diego turned to his larger friend, "And I thought he was insane before" he murmured. Manny looked back at him, "The fall must have done more damage then we thought. Even an idiot with no memory would know better than to attack a human" he mused, still unable to believe what he had just seen.

Diego shook his head before watching after his sloth friend, "Well, whatever your plan is... It might be an idea if you put it into action pretty soon" he said. Their eyes followed as they watched Sid approach Abba while she was still lying on the ground, the molehog benieth her still unconscious.

The female sloth stared up into teal coloured eyes. Her heart ached as she dreaded what he would do or say. "S-Sid... I can explain" she tried to reason. The male sloth however, didn't listen. Instead he grabbed her arm and helped her up to her feet.

She braced herself, waiting for the worst... But it never came. She felt something rough, but warm, gripping onto her hand. She looked down to see Sid, staring at her with no emotion whatsoever, but holding her paw gently. She felt so confused as he remained silent, yet pulled her away from the crowds and towards the trees.

What was happening?

* * *

**Whooo! My fingers are sore :P**

**Hope you enjoyed and again please review xx**


	8. His Soft Spot

**I love writing :)  
**

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you all enjoy this chapter xx  
**

* * *

Manny watched as the animals rushed around in panic to get their jobs done. He had made himself some space near the rock to finally take a load off and relax. Diego had joined him.

They had both seen Sid leave with Abba to the trees, and neither knew what to make of the two. Was there anything between them or was it all just strictly business? Who knew? All they knew was that they could not let what they have interfere with saving Sid.

"Manny" Diego called, getting the mammoth's attention. The saber brushed his paws into the ground, causing a disturbance in the dirt, "How do you plan on getting Sid back by joining a pack of bunnies?" he asked, watching a few of the rabbits as they tried and failed to lift up a log.

Manny was quick to watch also before lowering his eyes, "If I'm honest, it's a bit of a long shot. I figured this big battle thing would be a perfect diversion, then we could pick up Sid and get out of here" the mammoth explained, though something told Diego that he was starting to doubt his own plan, and he knew why.

"Manny, it might not be that simple. You saw what Sid did to that human, if he's really that dangerous then there's no way we're gonna make it out with no scratches" Diego explained uneasily, raising a weary brow. Manny could simply sigh, "I know. He's completely insane! But we have to help him... it's all my fault" the mammoth whispered sadly.

"Manny!" Diego whined, not as sympathetically as he should have been. Manny didn't listen though, "No I'm serious! If I had been more understanding to Peaches then none of this-"

Diego slapped his paw against his face before pushing himself into a sitting position, "Will you stop it blaming yourself for everything! You do it all the time! You blamed yourself when Sid get take by that dinosaur, you blamed yourself when Ellie got trapped inside a cave and you blamed yourself when your family died!" he snapped.

Manny stared down at him with a harsh glare, reminding the saber of his place. Diego looked down, "Sorry" he mumbled shyly before sighing, "It's just that you do blame yourself for everything and well buddy... it's kinda getting annoying. Even Sid thinks so, he get's more annoyed by it then me" he defended.

Manny looked at him with shock, "Wait. You mean Sid finds _me_ annoying?" he spelled out, making sure he heard right. Diego could only nod lightly, "Fraid so pal" he half-smiled. "Whoa" Manny breathed while looking away, realizing that maybe his friend had a point.

Diego watched him, letting silence get the better of the two. He half smiled once again before tapping his paw against Manny's shoulder, "We should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow, fighting alongside bunnies and saving a psychopath" he joked before lying down next to the mammoth.

"The life of adventure" Manny snorted before letting his weary eyes fall down until they were completely closed.

X*X*X

Abba winced as she gently brushed the cut on her bottom lip with one of her claws. Her face was a picture of misery as she sat on a fallen log behind the trees. Her eye had been darkened, her lip was near bleeding and she was completely humiliated, and all for what?

Her face lifted as she saw Sid sit down next to her on the log. She stared at him, waiting for anything to happen, but nothing ever did. All he did was stare into the sky, watching to moon and the stars. He never once looked at her.

Abba dropped her head and sighed loudly. She finally caught Sid's attention as his eyes darted from the sky to her. Without a word, he lowered his paw to the ground and picked up a small chunk of snow and held it out to her. She looked at him questionably, he simply looked back. Abba took the snow from his hand and held the snowball against her sore lip.

Everything remained silent, and Abba couldn't stand it. She was never one to be chatty and open, but pure silence after such an awkward moment was never fun for her either. The female sloth knew that something had to be said, especially since tomorrow he would be...

Abba swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Sid" she whispered. The male sloth tipped his head very slightly, just so he could see her in the corner of his eye. Her brow creased upwards while her lips formed a nervous frown. "I can explain" she added.

Sid turned his head back to the sky, no longer able to see her anymore, "Go on" he said flatly. Abba scratched her head with her free hand, "L-look, what Donna said about us being... "lovers." She's an idiot okay! I swear I never said to anyone that we were, a-and I'm not sucking up!" Abba rambled on desperately. Her eyes darted from everything, to the ground, to the trees... and then to his.

The snow from her hand fell free from her fingers as the warmth of her cheeks made it melt a little. She stared at his eyes, so hard and cruel, and yet they still sparkled with the stars. Abba had to keep talking, she had to fix up her mess. "T-the only reason I'm listening to you is because I really think you make a great leader. We didn't have a hope with our last one, and when he left... I just..." her mouth hanged loosely. She felt her throat completely close up and her heart beat was out of control. For once, she stared into his eyes, and he was looking back.

She could only watch as the hard, evil look in his eyes, had somehow melted away, leaving nothing but a curious softness. She had never seen this side of him before. Although she had to admit, the guy was _nothing_ to look at. As far as sloth's go he was left at the bottom, but now... after getting to know him a little, he didn't seem so bad.

She couldn't handle it, the heat was too much, her cheeks were burning. She hadn't realized how close their faces actually were.

Abba swallowed harder than before, she was so desperate to speak that all her words got lost in her mouth, but she had to say something. Her chest heaved as she breathed deeply once again, her eyes tried desperately to move away from his, but they wouldn't. In the end, she finally spoke in a broken little whisper. "I-I just..." was all she could manage before Sid placed the back of his hand against her lips, silencing her.

With that simple action, his hand moved from her lips to her long hair. He moved his claws through, brushing out the knots as they caught between his fingers. The fur on his palm tickled her cheeks lightly before his hand left her hair and landed on her face. Sid gently pushed the side of her long fringe away, unveiling her one hidden eye. He moved his hand through her hair once again, letting it fall to her shoulder before tracing down her arm.

Abba could feel the tingle in her stomach. Sense had no part of her live anymore as his claws moved from her arm to her back, dancing along her spine hypnotically.

His face was so close now, with every movement he made, the closer he became. She could already smell his breath on her lips, and it didn't even put her off.

Nothing was going to put her off, not anymore. Despite the want, her whole was frozen. She tried so badly just to move her face forward, that was all she needed to do, but she couldn't, something was stopping her but she didn't know what... She didn't know how to fight it.

She didn't need too.

Abba's eyes rolled back as she felt the sweet softness of the male sloth's lips against hers. His hand stopped trailing her back and instead supported her as he leaned into her. Abba had no objection, she found movement once again and used it to lift her hand to his chest. She gripped his fur, pulling him closer to her. Her knees brushed against his while her other hand grabbed his shoulder. She was perfectly comfortable.

Their lips parted from their tender touch, but their faces didn't pull away. All it took was one more look into his eyes before Abba moved her hand from his shoulder, and place it to the back of his head, forcing his lips down to hers once again.

It wasn't gentle like the last time though, it was better.

Abba's hand dropped back to Sid's shoulder and gripped his fur as he licked her lips. He had his arms around her, brushing her fur between his claws. Abba could only smile, letting him do as he wished, completely trusting him in every way, letting the moment last for ages.

Their lips once again parted, Abba refused to look at him though. Before she had a chance, she pushed herself into his frame, wrapping her arms under his and burying her face into shoulder and nuzzling his neck. With just as much force, Sid held her back.

He smiled with contentment, his heartless glare was no longer there, instead there was only softness and warmth. He closed his eyes, gently pressing a kiss against the top of her head before resting his own upon it.

Abba's lips tugged at the side of her mouth, forming the smallest of smiles, but only for a second. She found it too hard to smile, as the tears fell from her eyes and landed onto Sid's shoulders. Her own shoulders shook as she could no longer hold back the sob that was lodged into her throat. Her brow creased once again and her eyes went red from the tears. She sniffed while clutching onto Sid's fur, as if letting it go would mean the end. Her breathing was too harsh for her to know how to handle while her heart felt as if it was ten times heavier.

Abba felt herself be rocked lightly, side to side while a hand brushed through her fur once again. Her red, puffy eyes looked up, desperate to see him, but he wasn't looking back. All he did was stay silent and hold her. If it was all he was giving, then she would take it. Abba rested her cheek onto his shoulder, gripping him as tight as she could. All she could think of were the events that would be taken place tomorrow at dawn. She could see it so clearly, the blood, the screams... Sid.

She winced harder as the thought raced through her mind. It was unbearable, and everything was going so well! But then of course _this_ just had to happen! She was left with nothing more than regret.

Her thoughts consumed her whole mind. He was going to die because of her... _What have I done?_

* * *

**Oooooh the suspense!**

**Anyway, I'm not big on romance stuff so this was pretty much whatever dribble I could come up with.**

**Oh well, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
